Back
by carlagodfrey
Summary: After Sherlock's death; Mycroft receives a visitor.


**Back**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss**

Mycroft sat in his living room, staring nervously at the fire. It had only been a few hours since he had learnt of his brother's death. He thought of John and felt guilty yet he couldn't know, no-one could know. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. He froze, his heart pounded. Slowly, he headed over to the door and opened it. An elderly figure hunched over in a shawl stood on his doorstep,

'Good evening young man, have pity on an old beggar.'

Mycroft stepped back and allowed him to enter, finally he rolled his eyes, 'Really Sherlock, that was pathetic!'

Sure enough, the elderly man threw back his cloak, miraculously changing into a twenty-eight year old, He sighed, 'It is only because you know me.'

Mycroft stared at his brother and smiled, relief flooded him, 'Yes, that is true. I am glad you are safe Sherlock.'

Sherlock hesitated, slightly mollified, 'Steady on Mycroft! Otherwise I might start to think you actually care!'

'I do!' Mycorft hesitated, 'Sherlock, listen, I shall never ever forgive myself for what I did.'

'Yet when it comes to my safety or the government, you would choose the government over me?' Sherlock replied coldly.

'No! Of course not!' Mycroft looked shock, 'You are my little brother Sherlock, I care about you.'

He nodded, 'Yes well, I appreciate that it must have been difficult, after all; you had the safety of the whole nation to think about.'

Mycroft rested his hands on his little brother's shoulders, 'That doesn't matter, nothing comes before you, nothing!'

Sherlock stared at him and started to feel emotional. He quickly shook it off, 'Yes well, I know one thing and that's I'm dying for a cigarette.'

'No Sherlock!'

'Oh please Mycroft! I've had a really hard time!'

Mycroft stared at him, 'No Sherlock! You're doing really well!'

Sherlock stared at him and shrugged, 'Fine! I can just buy myself some, I don't need big brother's approval, I'm a grown up!'

Mycroft stared at him for a while than sighed, 'Just the one.'

Sherlock smiled as he took it and lit it up, he closed his eyes and sighed then he smiled, 'Right, can't stop for long, Moriaty's followers will be after me.' He produced a piece of paper, 'Here's a list of his followers, especially that one.' H epointed to the top name.

'Moran…' Mycroft said thoughtfully, 'Yes! Yes! I know that name! He was quite a distinguished soldier!'

'Yes well now he's gone over to the dark side, pure corruption.' Sherlock jumped up, 'I must go.'

Mycroft looked concerned, 'Won't you stay the night?'

'No, no, too risky.'

'Where will you go?'

Sherlock shrugged, 'I don't know! I might use the opportunity to travel. Perhaps Switzerland.'

Mycroft frowned, 'Why there?'

'Don't you remember? Mummy talked about going there for a holiday.'

'Ah yes! But father was always too busy.'

Sherlock nodded, 'Just want to see what all the fuss is about.'

Mycroft looked at him and smiled. His little brother really had grown up, 'Well… take care then.'

Sherlock smiled back and felt almost affectionate towards his elder brother, 'I'll bring you back some chocolate.' He replied, grinning.

'Don't you bloody dare!'

Sherlock took out his mobile phone, 'I'll text you my new number, I've had to change my phone.'

Mycroft nodded, 'What about John?'

Sherlock hesitated, a flicker of emotion crossed his face, 'Dear John! He would be so happy to see me that it would be too risky. You must promise not to say a word.'

'I promise! How long will you be gone?'

'Three years at the most, it is imperative that his followers believe I am dead, they'll be like blood hounds.'

Mycroft nodded, 'I understand.' On a sudden impulse he suddenly hugged his brother, 'You take care.' He smiled at him, 'Now, are you alright for money?'

Sherlock struggled to control his emotions and he nodded, 'I'm fine' He turned, 'I'll text you! Bye!' With that, he turned and disappeared into the night, leaving his older brother looking after him, a concerned look on his face.


End file.
